Casino patrons often carry portable electronic devices while visiting the casino. For example, many patrons carry smartphones (e.g., iPhones™, Android™ devices, Blackberry™ devices, Windows™ devices), tablets (e.g., iPads™, Android™ Nexus™ tablets, etc.), PDAs, portable media players (e.g., iPods™, Zunes™, etc.), laptops, and other portable electronic devices. Often, these devices have access to networks and the Internet through wireless connections. Casino patrons use the portable electronic devices to contact other people, check e-mails, surf the Internet, play games, browse social mediasites, and so on.
In order to allow a personal portable electronic device to interface with the gaming systems of a casino, the casino may allow the patron to download an application onto the portable electronic device prior to allowing the device to access the casino's gaming system. The application may allow the player to access the gaming network and allow the gaming system to communicate information to the player via the portable electronic device.